musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Nataraj xt
Nataraj XT also called NXT, is a French Indian Electronic Live Trio, Formed in Marseille France in 1999. The band is now only formed by Philippe Capitani (Kapi), Pierre Grimoud (Sitar) died in 2005 and Richard Bernet (Rishi) leave the band to form a new one called Jugal Bandi. Band Biography Once upon a time...Richard Bernet and Pierre Moitram, both inspired and nurtured by twenty years practice of North Indian music improvisation, met Kapi. In july 1999, they decided to create the group Natarajxt. Masters in the art of improvisation, they developed an exclusive approach to fusing musics. Based mostly on improvisation (some general structures are described ahead). the trio combine traditional modalities and electronic textures. Their concept is unique in France and remains novative in India. The pleasure they find in playing together is repeated at each concert. Nataraj, rejecting all forms of intellectualizing, demonstrate that their music is the beginning of a new journey each time they take the stage. Members Philippe Capitani (kapi/DJ K314/Philipp De Mont Redon) started to learn music by taking piano lessons in 1979. His teacher was a former Professor who used to teach at the Conservatory in Marseille, France. He has always had a passion for all kinds of musical instruments and computers. He taught himself how to play the guitar, bass, drums and percussion instruments. Furthermore, he did not only focus on a single musical trend, but on several, such as rock/pop, jazz/blues, or ragga/reggae, for instance. In 1990, he met the guitarist from the band "Coup d'etat" with whom he created the band "Aproche". That pop/rock band gave birth to a whole CD. In 1995, he became the drummer of the band "Venus Anadyomene", a funk/rock band with which he toured in Marseille, France, for a couple of years. In 1999, he met the band "Nataraj", a traditional Indian music band. With his addition to the band as a techno music player, the band Nataraj-XT was born, spreading live Indian-techno music anywhere… Actually he's learning Tablas with Laurent Gherzi from Duo Saaj Tablist. On stage Instruments : Rm1x,Akaï sampler,Tablas. Richard Bernet (Rishi) started Sarod in 1972 when he attended Ali Akbar Khan Music College in California . There he fell in love with the feeling of these sounds. He then decided to travel to India, digging deeper into the knowledge of this ancient culture. Returning to France, he worked with the group ORIGINE (concert, dance creation..) Beginning in 1996, he played with the LAL GANESH trio. One year later, he joined the group Massilia Sound System for the recording of the album "Aïollywood" followed by 50 tour dates throughout France. The success of his first taste of music fusion encouraged him to renew the experience. And he did just that in 1998 with the mystic rock group " Night in Soho" on their CD "Reminiscences". At the end of 98, Richie appears with NatarajXT at "L'Espace Julien", in Marseille with DJ Big Buddha. On stage Instruments : Sarod et Esraj Pierre Grimoud (Moïtram) Born- 1948 1972-75: studied Sitar in Paris with Professor PRAMOD KUMAR, a Ravi Shankar disciple . 1975 -1980: attended classes of New Delhi University professor DEBU CHAUDHURI. 1981-1983: wrote a thesis on North India Classical Music. Also wrote several articles for various reviews, notably The Review of the Indian Ambassy. 1987: Created of the NOVARATRI association 1980-1987: Tour intensively in France and abroad.. On stage Instrument : Sitar Discography Albums * Tandava * Ocean Birds * Opposition * Without Sitar Appears On Compilations * Midem Talents 2000 Compilation * Strictly Mundial 2003 Compilation * Asian Lounge Putumayo Compilation Stream Websites * Nataraj XT on Last FM Category:Artists